Living Corpse
by choki hikari
Summary: Sasunaru: Just a taste of my new story that I haven't decided to continue or not... Please Leave Comments and Feedbacks - it's greatly appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Title : Living Corpse

Auther : choki_hikari

Genre : Yaoi, Fanfic

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: SasukexNaruto (SasuNaru), SaiSaku, TBA or will be mention later in the story

Rating : Young Adults

DISCLAIMER : WARNING! NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! All copyrights go to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!

Storyline – Naruto is still on the chase after Sasuke and even after everyone heed warnings to Naruto that it was dangerous, he still left Konoha in pursuit of Sasuke. Naruto never came back after he left Konoha to find Sasuke and everyone presumed that he was dead, killed off by Sasuke. What they would've never guessed was that Sasuke had a dirty trick up his sleeves for poor Naruto...

~ Story Begins ~

"For the last time, I forbid you to go!" Tsunade shouted angrily at Naruto, who was now pouting to the max "You know that he would never come back, so why do you even try? He has never done anything for you!" the woman continue nagging

"You never know until you try!" Naruto retorted, but was silence with a mighty glare from the Godaime

"Naruto, you tried and tried and tried... how many tries do you need to satisfy yourself? You know that that Uchiha brat isn't going to come back anymore." Tsunade sigh, not knowing what more can she say. Naruto was probably the most stubbornest person she knows and it was hard to changed his mind, but she was determined to stop him from going on this so called 'Sasuke's Retrieval' mission (Naruto made it up)

"... I'll keep trying..." the blond murmur under his breath "I'll keep trying until he comes back!" Naruto rushed out the door

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted after Naruto, but the blond did not respond back.

Naruto stomped angrily as he march through the busy streets of Konoha.

"Baa-chan just doesn't understand!" Naruto grumble to himself, stuffing his hands into his pockets

"Naruto!" Sakura called off from the distant

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto turned towards the familiar voice

"Naruto baka!" Sakura punch Naruto right in the face, sending him 10 feet away "I heard that you are still planning on this 'Sasuke Retrieval' mission!" Sakura glared at Naruto

Naruto rubbed his cheek, not looking up at Sakura's angry expression.

"He won't come back... we all know that, Naruto... it's time to let go." Sakura extended her hand to help him up

"You're wrong, Sakura-chan..." Naruto swat Sakura's hand away "Sasuke will come back! He's going to come back and we'll be team 7 again!" Naruto got up and brush the dust off of him

"Stop living in the past! We have to look forward to the future! We're not getting any younger, only older! We all have different paths that we took! Why don't you just accept Sasuke's path?" Sakura shouted angrily

"Because the path that Sasuke is taking right now isn't the path that's making him happy! He's suffering inside, but he hasn't realized it yet!" Naruto argue back

Sakura glared at Naruto and march off, leaving the lonely blond behind.

Naruto was confused, all Sasuke's so-called 'friends' gave up on him, everyone in Konoha doesn't even mention Sasuke anymore, and the council is bullshit, wanting to kill Sasuke.

Naruto clench his teeth angrily, he is going to save Sasuke, even if the whole world was against him!

~ Hokage's room ~

"Keep a watchful eye on Naruto... knowing him, he's planning on chasing after the Uchiha no matter what." Tsunade warned Kakashi

"... Understood." Kakashi sigh and then puff away

"(Naruto...)" Tsunade turned to stare at the big full moon

~ Naruto's apartment ~

"Kakashi stood outside of Naruto's apartment door. He didn't want to secretly watch his ex-student to make sure he didn't run away, but instead, he wanted to talk it out with Naruto. Heck, if all goes well, he can even read his much anticipated book.

Kakashi knocked on the door, but there was no answered, after another 10 seconds, he knocked again. "Naruto?" he called out, but yet again, there was no answer.

Something was wrong and the old sensei could feel it. He immediately puff inside the blond's apartment to find it empty... he was too late, his blond student had already left...

~ 5 years later ~

"Ya know what!" Kiba shouted loudly "I'm about to become a daddy!" he cheered happily. Shikamaru and Chouji sat next to the loud soon-to-be-daddy, just staring at him in disbelief.

First off, Kiba is going to be a daddy? Now that didn't sound right... and secondly, how in the world did Hinata ever agree to marry this guy? Shikamaru and Chouji shook their heads and congratulated Kiba.

Hinata, who now had a large stomach, brought out some snacks and tea for the three men to eat and drink. Chouji happily thanked the shy woman and Shikamaru just gave a nod.

"So how many months?" Ino appeared from around the cornor

"Ino! Glad you could make it!" Kiba bark happily

"I'm 8 months now." Hinata blushed and replied to Ino's question

"Ah... 8 months already, huh? Wow... can't believe you're going to be a mother before me." Ino teased, which caused Hinata to blush harder

"What are you talking about, Ino? You aren't even dating..." Shikamaru munch a candy that resemble a pocky stick

"Shut up, Shikamaru! You can't be saying such things when you and Temari-san have a on and off relationship!" Ino shouted angrily

"... How troublesome..." Shikamaru sigh, accepting defeat from his former teammate

"Hey, why are ya two arguing when ya suppose to be here for my celebration?" Kiba snapped angrily

~ That night at Ichiraku ramen ~

"Hey Shika... you ever wonder what exactly happened to Naruto?" Kiba asked, poking the naruto in his bowl

Shikamaru stopped eating and stay silent. It was now only the two of them and usually, they tried to avoid the topic of Naruto as much as possible.

Naruto had disappeared for 5 years and during those 5 years, the council presumed him dead; probably killed off by Uchiha Sasuke.

"I don't know..." Shikamaru answered back

"... I know he's not dead..." Kiba growl angrily "Those stupid council old man are just throwing their shit out there because they finally got rid of the Kyuubi, but Naruto is definitely not dead!"

"... I know..." Shikamaru stared down at his bowl to the naruto floating around

~ Somewhere uknown ~

"Ngh... ah..." soft moans sounded through the long hallways "Ah... Sasuke! Yes... yes! Harder!" the high voice rang out "No... ah... I'm... coming!" the voice shouted

Sasuke opened the door and walked out, leaving an exhausted Karin lying on the bed, naked.

"Sasuke..." she moan "You haven't... cum yet..."

Sasuke ignored the woman's talk and quickly walked towards the a huge metal door. He swiftly opened it to reveal a dark room.

He entered the room and stood still as the dimmed lights turned on to reveal a naked blond, chained on the wall.

"Have you been good, Naruto?" Sasuke smirked, lightly tracing the blond's jawline

There was no reply and no movement at all. The raven lightly lifted the blond's head by the chin and stared into lifeless, dull blue eyes.

"Were you bored?" the raven continue to smirk "Want to play?" he asked, lightly brushing a finger over Naruto's dusty pink nipple

There was no reaction.

The only way that you could actually tell that Naruto was indeed alive was his chest, which was slowly moving up and down.

"Or are you hungry? Would you like some... 'Milk'?" Sasuke whisper into Naruto's ear

"Sa...su...ke..." Naruto dryly sounded out Sasuke's name

Sasuke continue with his smirk and bent down to kiss Naruto on the lips. The kiss started out gently, with just a dab here and there, but then Sasuke wanted more, he demanded for more. The raven pry open Naruto's mouth and started exploring the cavern that he was so used to. He licked, nipped, and suck on Naruto's tongue, bring heat and warmth to the blond's chilled tongue. Naruto did not fight back nor did he kiss back, he just sat with his dull eyes semi-opened. "Oi, Naruto..." Sasuke grabbed a handful of Naruto's dull blond hair, forcing him to look up "What do you want me to do?" Sasuke's eyes challenged the doll-like blond.

"Sasuke-sama..." Juugo appeared by the door, staring at his master and the the blond

"What do you want, Juugo?" Sasuke glared at the big man, irritated by the interruption "I wanted to inform you that what you wanted have arrived." Juugo stated

Sasuke stay quiet for 10 seconds before he sigh and got up. Juugo handed Sasuke a robe and he swiftly put it on, continuing his way down the hall.

Juugo stared at the blond-doll, he knew him only as his master's doll, and slowly closed the door; shutting all lights from the room.

~ In the main hall

"Here it is, Sasuke-sama." a young man stood in front of Sasuke's throne, showing a sapphire orb.

"... Are you sure this will work?" Sasuke asked, suspicion rising in his tone

"Of course... this is what our clan specialize in. I ensure you that this will work, no matter how strong the connections." the young man smile at the Uchiha

"... Fine, what is your demand?" Sasuke asked

The young man chuckle lowly before replying "Nothing much... just something precious from you in return."

Sasuke glared at the young man "Precious?" he asked, confused

"Yes... it could be your life, memories, abilities, or anything 'important'." the man grinned "But knowing you, you don't cherish your life and your memories are locked away, so those two are no use to me."

Sasuke eyed the man with more suspicion now. What did this man really want?

"Your abilities would come in handy, but I know you won't hand me me those without a fight..." the man continue with his creepy grin "So my reward should be... your body." he smirked

"... You want to have sex?" Sasuke bluntly stated out

"Not that kind of thing!" the man suddenly lost his composer and shouted angrily, blsuhing "What I mean is that we need your strength to help us defeat our enemies!" he stated angrily

"... Oh, how dull... Fine. I'll send Juugo with you." Sasuke brushed the topic off quickly

"If you aren't coming to aid us... then... we want both of your man to aid us." the young man mumble

"... Juugo and Suigetsu, huh?" Sasuke pondered for a moment "How about taking Karin too?" he asked

"Ah, no need for her." the young man quickly declined

Sasuke clicked his tongue, wanting to get rid of them all at once "Very well..." he continue "When do you need them?" he asked the young man

"... Today, as soon as possible." the man replied

Perfect... Sasuke thought to himself and smirked "Take them then." he walked towards the young man and grabbed the sapphire orb "But be warn... if this thing doesn't work, I'll kill you and obliterate your village." the coldness in Sasuke's voice leave no room for doubts

"I assure you... it works." the man bowed and Sasuke walked off, rushing to his next destination.

- Later -

"You aren't serious, right?" Suigetsu mumble angrily

"Go." Sasuke commanded with one word

"Argh! I can't believe we have to do this stupid thing!" Suigetsu grumble as he sat up from his sitting position.

Juugo was already packing some necessities into a small bag "Oi, Juugo! Say something, will'ya!" Suigetsu continue growling, irritated that Juugo was so obedient

"If This is what Sasuke-sama wants, then this is what I shall do." Juugo simply replied, leaving no room for arguments

"The time it takes to travel is 2 days..." Karin stood by the doorway, with a bag in one hand

"You're coming along too?" Suigetsu frown

"Of course not! Sasuke-sama has another job for me!" she fumed angrily, she would rather much stay here and spend the days, with the two idiot gone, with Sasuke.

"Anyways!" Karin continued "It takes two days to travel to *Toki and two days back. Which leaves three days for you guys to finish the job... that gives you guys a week." Karin quickly calculated the time given

"Karin, you dumbass! We know that already!" Suigetsu growl angrily

"What'd you call me?" Karin growl angrily and the two started their daily bickering

"Enough..." Sasuke calmly spoke out and the two immediately quiet down "Karin, go do what you're suppose to do." Sasuke shot a glare at Karin who in turn, quickly ran off

"You two leave now... don't keep the customer waiting."

"Yes sir..." Suigetsu and Juugo walked out of the room.

"Now..." Sasuke smirked "Let's begin the fun..."

- Night Fell -

Sasuke was in front of the metal doors again. He pushed the door opened and walked in; the light revealing Naruto.

"Naruto..." he walked over, still holding the sapphire orb in one hand

"Everything's going to be okay now..." Sasuke showed a soft smile

The Uchiha closed his eyes and started chanting some weird spells, making the, already bright, orb shine even brighter.

"Replace..." he whispered the last part and soon everything turned white...

"_Naruto, where are you going?" a warm voice called out_

_A young blond boy turned his head and grinned widely "Okaa-chan!" he ran towards the voice_

"_Ah, be careful, Naruto!" the voice chuckle happily _

"_Okaa-chan!" he grabbed onto the pair of hands _

"_Usuratonkachi..." a playful-male voice sounded called out_

"_What did you call me, Teme!" Naruto suddenly shouted out and then suddenly looked up_

"_... Who?" the blond boy asked as he looked up to the owner of the two hands_

_Sasuke smirked down at the boy_

"_... Who?" Naruto asked again, feared was clearly shown in his eyes_

"_Naruto... you know who I am... I am the only one you can rely on... I am the only one you can trust... I am the only one you love..." Sasuke crouch down to Naruto's level "I am the only one for you... my name is... Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." he smile_

_The little Naruto stared at Sasuke and then grinned _

"_Sasuke's the only one!" _

"_That's right... Naruto... trust only in me... you can't trust anyone else..." Sasuke embraced Naruto "Everyone else will tell you lies... don't trust in anyone."_

Blue eyes slowly opened and looked around his surroundings. Black... ceilings... one... lightbulb... one window... to the left... navy blue curtains... "Are you awake?" a familiar voice asked. Naruto turn his head to the right and opened his eyes wide... "... S...Sa...Sasu..ke?" Naruto quietly murmur out "Yeah..." Sasuke smile at the blond man "How are you feeling?" Sasuke put a hand to Naruto's forehead. "... Tired... and... sleepy..." Naruto replied "... That's to be expected." Sasuke assured the blond. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a while before he attempted to sit up "You should rest." Sasuke tried to stop him, but Naruto struggle to sit up "I feel like I've been asleep for ages..." he argue "... Well, you've been in a coma for 5 years." Sasuke chuckle "EH?" Naruto shouted "FIVE YEARS? What happened to me to make me sleep for five years?" the blond demanded, shocked "... Things happened. I'll tell you about them later. How about something to eat?" he asked which earned him a nod from the blond


	2. Chapter 2

Living Corpse chapter 2

I don't own Naruto... obviously :P hehehehe

Refer back to chapter 1 if you have forgotten the storyline because I know it's been a while... having your laptop be rebooted and not knowing about it sucks :( but here it is... Chapter 2 :D

"So that's why I've been in a coma..." Naruto chomp on a piece of meat, acknowledging the story that Sasuke was feeding him

The story was that Naruto was out training when he was ambushed by high level anbu sent from Konoha. He was already exhausted after training and it was a harsh battle. At the verge of losing, Sasuke came to help and defeated the Anbu, but Naruto was severely injured and was in a coma all that time (Pretty crappy, but if it works, it works).

"Naruto, don't talk with your mouth full..." Sasuke smile and wiped a piece of crumb from the blond's mouth

"Ah... sorry..." the blond apologized and quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeves, blushing a light pink "By the way, Sasuke... when are we going to destroy Konoha?" he asked, with an innocent face that did not match the question being asked

Sasuke stay silent for a minute before he replied, "When you are better." he replied "EH?" The blond groan "I'm all better already! Let's go destroy that stupid village!" the blond put down his fork and started tugging on Sasuke's sleeves "See, it doesn't hurt anywhere and I've ate so I regain my energy!" Naruto complain

Sasuke stared at his adorable blond, tugging his sleeves, and pleading with tear-filled eyes to destroy a village he used to love so much... the crystal was working as he had planned and he couldn't stop smiling.

"TEME! Stop smiling to yourself and answer me!" an irritated Naruto huff angrily, wanting a reply

"I have already replied to you..." Sasuke retorted "After you are fully heal..."

Naruto pouted before taking another huge chomp from the meat

"We should get you clean up, shouldn't we?" Sasuke whispered into the blond's ear, smirking...

~ Bathroom ~

"Ngh... Sasuke-teme! What do you think you're doing?" Naruto shouted angrily, his body was covered with soapy foam and Sasuke held him tight from behind. They were washing their body before getting into the hot spring (Yes Sasuke has a hot spring just for him ;))

"I'm touching you, what else?" Sasuke replied, as though it was the most obvious thing "When taking a bath, I would like to take it by myself!" the blond blushed "And you're touching... i-i-it... like it's nothing..."

"Hmm? 'It'?" Sasuke asked with a huge smirk on his face "Naruto... you're not so innocent anymore and yet you still feel embarass about even saying that one word?"

"S-s-shut u-u-up..." the blond blushed, his face red as a lobster

"Say it... say the word..." the raven whispered into the blond's ear

"No..." Naruto replied

"Then shall I say it for you?" the raven continue to tease

"... No..." the blond murmur

"It's just di-" Sasuke didn't finish as Naruto quickly covered the raven's mouth

"Stop it, teme! It's embarassing!" the blond growl

"Hmm..." the raven chuckle before he grabbed the blond's hand and started kissing his palm

"W-w-w-w-wait Sasuke! D-d-don't.." the smaller man blushed, trying to pull away

"Naruto..." Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin and kissed him "Open your mouth..."

"Ngh..." Naruto slowly open his mouth for Sasuke to take charge and took charge he did, didn't even waste a second

"Not... ngh... so... ah... deep..." the blond tried to pull away from the kiss, but Sasuke had a strong hold on the blond

The raven's hand travel down south to Naruto's sensitve area and started stroking it

"Stop it, Sasuke!" the blond broke the kiss, breathing deeply "I... I don't want to do it..." he blushed. Sasuke stared at the innocent blond and then smirked "Do what?" he asked which left the younger man flabergasted

"All I did was kiss you and felt you up, weren't you happy?" the raven mocked "... I... I am but..." the blond replied, keeping his gaze down "But what?" the raven continue asking "... It's embarassing... and... it... hurts..." Naruto replied, face red as a lobster again

"... Hurts? Are you saying I'm not good enough?" Sasuke asked, his voice was calm, but inside was overwhelm by anger and shocked. He slept with anyone who wanted to sleep with him, women or men, he didn't really care, as long as he felt good, but for his dobe to tell him that it hurts... his pride was hurt

"That's not what I meant!" the blond quickly corrected his mistakes "I just... don't like... being..." he starts mumbling

"Naruto, speak up." Sasuke demanded

"... I don't like being the bottom..." the blond replied

"So do you want to top then?" Sasuke asked, smirking "You want to enter me?"

Naruto blushed

"Well then..." Sasuke got up, walked towards the wall, and sat down again "Come and get me then." he smirked

Naruto sat still, shocked that Sasuke was actually willing to let Naruto top

"I'm waiting, dobe." the raven ushered the blond along

Naruto stood up and slowly walked towards the raven and sat down in front of him

"So what do you want to do first?" the raven asked, his eyes challenging the blond

The raven knew from experience that his dobe had no experience in being a seme, but since Naruto wanted it so bad... he would give Naruto a special permission...

"First you touch here..." Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's hand and dragged it down to Sasuke's penis, stroking it back and forth "Naruto... you have to have a firm grip on it..." the raven smirk

Naruto closed his eyes and let Sasuke lead the way

"You can't close your eyes, Naruto... if you want to lead, you have to do it all the way..." the raven continue the mocking

Tears rolled down the blond's eyes, fustrated at the fact that he can't do anything right when it comes to having sex with Sasuke

"I don't want to do it anymore!" Naruto wailed "I want to just go back to sleep..."

Sasuke smile and pulled Naruto into a kiss, a deep and passionate kiss "I'll let you sleep later, right now... I want to feel you." the raven smile

"Sasuke..." the blond blushed...

...

"That's right Naruto... slowly... enter slowly or you'll hurt yourself..." Sasuke smile at the blond

"Sasuke..." the blond blush "Ngh... ah... can't..." the blond shook his head "I can't do it..."

The raven smirk "Didn't you say you wanted to top?"

"..." the blond blushed, not being able to fight back

"Well... I'm lying here, ready for you and you're just going to back out?" the raven asked

"B-but... when I say top..." the blond blushed "I didn't mean it like this!" he shouted angrily

Naruto was on top of Sasuke, with Sasuke's penis right at the entrace of Naruto's twitching hole

"Ah... you mean you didn't want to ride me?" Sasuke asked, trying to play innocent

"Sasuke you pervert!" the blond cried angrily

"Yes, yes, yes... we gotta get moving or the viewers would get bored..." Sasuke smile, ignoring the blond's complaint

"Eh? Viewers?" the blond asked, confused, but before he could asked more, Sasuke slammed the blond down onto his manhood, which led the latter to let out a erotic cried

"Agh... ngh... S...sa...suke..." the blond cried large tears, gasping for air

"Can I move now?" he asked, slowly giving small thrusts

"No... not yet..." the blond replied, clawing Sasuke's pale shoulders "Hurts..."

"But doesn't it feel good?" Sasuke asked, licking the blond's jawline

After a few minutes of adjusting and light nipping from Sasuke, Naruto started to squirm

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke look up at him "Hmm?" he asked

"Ok..." the blond replied

"... Ok for what?" he asked, teasing the blond

The blond, fustrated at the raven, growl angrily

"Move...! Thrust into me already!" he cried

"Ah..." Sasuke smirk "Like this?" he thrusted once, hitting Naruto's sweet spot, which made the latter cried out in pleasure

"If it's like this, then I would gladly thrust into you no matter how many times you asked." the raven smirk "I'll milk you dry..." Sasuke whispered huskily

And the long night began for the two, Naruto's cries could be heard throughout the night...

...


End file.
